


Peeping Tom

by softmothprince



Series: Asra [10]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Acacia comes home to a very welcomed and pleasant surprise





	Peeping Tom

**Author's Note:**

> this ended so differently than i planned and i am not mad at it
> 
> consent is very important

Exhaling gently, Acacia pulls off her scarf- which was really Asra's -and places it down on the counter. The light outside was blown out and the shop floor was silent, so she knew Asra must be either relaxing in bed or sleeping. The young brunette had been on a trip to Magnolia with Isabel, both having learned a teleportation spell that cut the time it took to get there.

Isabel was already back with Julian, no doubt having her fill of the blushing doctor. She hangs up her cloak, stretching her arms over her head and lets out a soft groan when her back pops. To her surprise, a whimper echoes back to her. Acacia stops, eyes darting to the stairs that lead to their living area.

More little whines and moans leak down towards her, making her blood warm. What was he up to? She creeps towards the stairs, hearing more and more beautiful sounds from her lover. When she pushes the curtain aside, she stops dead in her tracks. Oh what a sight that greeted her.

Asra was spread out on the bed, stark naked, legs spread and his head tossed back into the many pillows. His cock was weeping on the sheets, a slight sheen to his body from sweat, his fingers thrusting in and out of his hole. Another whine burst from his throat, hips jerking and feet pushing into the mattress.

His other hand tugs and plays with his pebbled nipples, something she would do since they were so sensitive. Acacia swallows thickly, feeling her belly warm when Asra moans shamelessly. He had to be close. He curls his fingers to hit that little bundle of nerves, brushing against it repeatedly.

The hand on his chest struggles to stay from his cock, would he really cum untouched? She's never seen him do that. His beautiful violet eyes flutter open as his head lifts up, locking with her darken green. He tenses, murmuring her name before crying out as he suddenly cums. Asra's hands shoot off and out of him, clutching at the blankets.

"Baby... I wasn't expecting you... home yet..." He pants, pupils blown just as much as hers.

Acacia digs her nails into her palms, licking her dry lips. "We left earlier than expected." Her voice was raspy, tongue tied and feeling like there was thick honey going down her throat. "Did you miss me so much you needed to touch yourself?"

His face was tinted red, but he doesn't deny it. Her poor pet.

"I missed you so much, sweetheart. I missed your touch and your words." He whispers, slowly sitting up as she walks closer.

Her hands reach out and cup his face, gasping when his burning touch lands on her hips. She had worn a cropped top today and her usual skirt, leaving her belly, waist and hips exposed to the air.

"I missed touching you and making you cum. The face you make when I push you to the edge with my cock or fingers."

His hands slowly tug her skirt down, letting it pool and expose her smooth, warm brown legs.

"Your soft skin... without my marks on them..."

His head dips forward, pressing his bite swollen lips to her hip bone and drags his tongue over the faint freckles and the lighter, milk coffee colored patches of skin. He scrapes his teeth over the same path, now pulling down her underwear so her wet cunt was exposed to the air.

He inhales the scent of her musk, almost purring and dips his tongue to lap at her pussy. And while it feels amazing and she wants nothing more than to ride his face raw, she needs his cock. She needs it inside her and she needs to be filled to the brim with his cum.

"Lay back. Now." She orders, grabbing him by his hair and pulls him away from her cunt. He whines, trying to pull away from her grip and get back to her delicious slick, but another harsh pull stops him. "Did I fucking stutter, slut?"

Asra's eyes fill with the rare submissive glint, and he obeys quickly. Acacia removes her shirt and climbs onto the bed with him, straddling his quivering hips.

"Good baby... my good pheata." She purrs, leaning forward to run her fingers through his hair and caress his heavily flushed cheek.

Asra whines, nudging into her palm. He must really have missed her if he was this deep into a sub space. When her fingers lightly skin his sides, he squirms and giggles quietly. Acacia's expression shifts from stern to soft, a smiles curling on her lips.

"Ticklish, a pheata?" She asks, tone having a playful tilt to it.

Even with them both so hungry for the other, the heat in their blood cools for moment and the air turns softer.

"Just... just a bit..." Asra admits, squirming again and moans softly when it shifts his cock against the swell of her ass.

Acacia falls silent for a minute, brows furrowed and Asra rises from his space to question her.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asks as his hand rises, holding the left side of her face tenderly with his fingers lightly twirling into her hair.

"I want to fuck you till you're crying, a ghrá, but..." Both her hands cup his jaw, thumbs smoothing over his soft skin as her own head turns more into his palm. "You look too soft and sweet right now..."

Asra smiles and chuckles lightly, pulling her down to press his lips to hers. The dominate and submissive air disappears between them, now gentle and warm instead of spicy and burning hot. Asra curls his arms around her back and waist, before turning them both so he could lay on top of her.

A purr like noise comes from his throat when his dick rubs against her cunt, feeling the hot slick pooling between her lips. He slowly slides in, both of them gasping and moaning softly. Their hips grind against the other's for a bit, before he started thrusting. Soft mewls and cute little gasps blend together, who was doing them no longer distinguishable.

Asra nuzzles into her throat, laying hot, open mouth kisses over the warm skin.

"You feel so good... I've missed you squeezing around me..." He lightly pants, sluggishly picking up speed.

"Baby..." Acacia murmurs, looping her arms and legs around his shoulders and hips to pull him closer.

The head of his dick brushes against her g-spot, making the brunette flinch and tighten her muscles.

"Oh fuck... Asra..."

He hears her unsaid request and sits up on his forearms, thrusting into her harder and faster. A few soft squeaks and Acacia comes with a loud mewl, Asra tumbling after her with a low growl. They sit in silence, the only noise being their heavy panting. Asra slowly pulls out, placing kisses over her body as he continues to slide down.

His hands caress the mix of warm brown and milk coffee flesh, tracing around the markings she has that used to get her teased and picked on. Now, they were loved and kissed gently, worshiped.

"Since you wouldn't let me earlier..." She blinks in confusion, going to sit up when his mouth suddenly latches onto her dripping cunt.

A sharp moan jolts her, arms giving out. Her sensitive clit is abused with his tongue, lapping and suckling her clean of their combined juices. One of the many things Asra loved doing to her was this, his face nestled between her thighs and hot mouth stuck to her deliciously soaked pussy.

The noises she heard coming from both her cunt and Asra's throat made her even hotter, the obscene slurping and moans from just tasting her... With how sensitive she was, only a few good hums and sucks on her clit sends her over, her entire body squirming. Just like Asra's was earlier. He gives a few more kitten licks before sliding back up to softly kiss her lips.

"Got enough energy to get into the bath, baby?" He whispers, chuckling at her little nod and murmur.

He stands from the bed, and before she could too, he picks her up like a bride. They both head to the bathroom, quickly filling it with hot water and sink into it gratefully. But before Acacia could get started on cleaning the mixture of sweat and cum off of her, Asra pulls her between his legs and against his chest. His hand delves between her thighs, playing with her overly sensitive cunt.

"A-As-Asra... Wh-what..." She chokes on her words, tossing her head back onto his shoulder and moans louder when his fingers sink right into her greedy pussy.

"I can't help myself, sweetheart... I've been deprived of you for so long..." He purrs into her ear, nipping and tugging at it with his teeth.

The heel of his palm lightly presses on her clit, feeling her jump and howl in almost painful pleasure. Louder and louder and louder until she cums, shaking even harder then before as her velvety walls squeeze and milk at Asra's deft fingers.

"Please... no more... I'm done..." She begs, and Asra coos into her ear, praising her and saying how cute she was when cumming.

"Alright, my heart. But I will have my fill of you tomorrow..." He promises, sealing it with a almost innocent kiss to the fluttering pulse on her neck.

Finally, they wash up and crawl back to the bed, which Asra quickly changes the sheets of. Acacia curls up under the fresh blankets, taking in the scent of lapsang and Asra's natural scent. Said magician flops beside her after opening the window to let in the warm night air, moving to pull her into his chest.

The sounds of wings flapping makes her peek an eye opening, smiling when she catches a glimpse of her familiars hoping onto the pillows above their heads and settling down. Not even a full minute later, Faust appears peeking over Asra's shoulder, bleping at the brunette.

_"Sleep?"_ The snake asks, slithering over the two magicians and curls between the resting ravens.

"Yes, sleep." Acacia giggles lightly, before closing her eyes again and nuzzles into Asra's throat, feeling him do the same into her hair.

"I love you, Acacia." He murmurs, making her smile.

"I love you too, Asra."

**Author's Note:**

> give me feed back babes, what do ya think of this?
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
